


Always Rememebr

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel feels, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr writing, Twist and Shout, Writing, castiel novak - Freeform, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos please





	Always Rememebr

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos please

Dean had a tendency to run old conversations through his head. He had a tendency to write letters he knew  someone  would never get. But it didn’t matter. No matter how much it hurt, he would always write little things to Cas. So he would know what happened. Even if he wasn’t here anymore. Dean looked down at the small stack of letters and he sighed. He was getting too old to be doing this every month.  

 

He walked over to the record player of Cas’ he’d kept - Sam had wanted him to give it away, but Dean couldn’t force himself to do it. He flipped through Cas’ old records and picked up their favourite, setting it down gently and letting it play.  Can’t help falling in love with you  was always Cas’ favourite to play when Dean was around. He made his way back over to the letters slowly, and he picked up his pen. He dated the paper, his handwriting shaky. He started it the same way he always did:

 

** Dear Cas,  **

** Hey, baby. It’s...been a while. You’ve been gone for a couple years now. It gets harder each time I write these. I’m not good at these. I know that. That’s, uh, why I don’t do these often.  **

** You remember Sam, right? And Jess? Yeah, of course you do. You remember everything. Well...their little girl got married. She asked why I was so upset at their wedding. I told her it was only because I wished you would’ve seen it. You would’ve loved it, darling.  **

** I’m...sorry things didn’t out how we wanted them too. We weren’t built to deal with what happened. It was too much for both of us. Too much for me. But I still love you, Cas. I want you to know that. The whole time I was gone, I still thought of you. **

** But wherever you are, I just want you to know that I’m coming, baby. I’ll be there.  You always told me not to apologize for us. So I won’t. Our song is playing right now, baby. I remember the look you got when we first listened to it. I remember how I asked you tell me everything about you and you answered “I like Elvis”. I just stared at you before murmuring “Elvis...I can dig Elvis.” And the look you got...I loved that look.  **

** I still look at all the pictures we took together with that camera. I look at the ones we took in public, and of the ocean, and when we were alone together. You remember that one, where you were in bed after we’d......and how I picked the camera up, and sat on your lap and just took it? I love that picture. You look so damn innocent Cas.  **

** Our story started with you. And our story ended with you too. So I think...it’s time for me to go. **

** See you soon, baby **

** \- Dean **


End file.
